1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to an electronic component device having a countermeasure for electrical noise.
2. Description of Related Art
As described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-242574, it is known that an electronic component which has to be resistant to electrical noise such as a sensor circuit included in an electronic component device is surrounded by a shield member made of a metal plate.
In this case, it is preferable to determine the shape of the shield material in accordance with the shape of the electronic component from the viewpoint of assembly ease and space saving. However, since the shield material is made of a metal plate, it is difficult to work the shield member into a complicated shape. Hence, such a conventional electronic component device has a problem in achieving assembly ease and space saving because of its shield member.